


Follow you chapitre 2

by Elseaa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elseaa/pseuds/Elseaa
Summary: 2p spamano fluff, en espérant que cela vous plaise ;)
Relationships: 2p spamano
Kudos: 1





	Follow you chapitre 2

Flavio était resté assis sur le divan tandis qu’Andres s’était levé, rebouclant la ceinture de son pantalon sous le regard de l’italien. Il se retourna alors vers lui.  
-tu es fort stressé. Affirma Andres.  
Les yeux bleus de Flavio semblait surpris par ces paroles.  
-Que… Comment ça ? Demanda-t-il.  
-Les muscles de ton dos sont raides. Expliqua Andres  
-…Oui j’ai parfois un peu mal et-  
Andres poussa le corps de Flavio contre le divan, commençant à le caresser de ses mains chaudes.  
-Je peux te faire un massage  
-Ma-mais non, ne te force pas  
-Je ne me force pas…et puis c’est pas comme si j’avais envie de retourner travailler  
Flavio accepta finalement de se laisser faire, le silence régna dans sa loge, Andres massait plutôt bien tout son dos sans oublier une seule partie, cherchant à le détendre Andres stoppa soudainement le massage pour passer sa main dans ses cheveux blond.

-…veille-toi… réveille-toi  
Flavio ouvrit subitement ses yeux et se releva en un sursaut.  
-Que ?! J’ai dormi longtemps ?!! Quel heure est-t-il ?!  
-Une dizaine de minute, il n’est que 12h55  
-Merde ! Je reprends dans 5 minutes !  
Andres recula d’un bond puisque Flavio se leva précipitamment pour remettre son costume blanc, couru vers un miroir pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

-Relax, tu as encore quelques minutes  
-Ça se voit que tu n’as pas mon manager ! S’il me voit dans cet état je suis cuit !  
Flavio, assez paniqué utilisa un pinceau pour appliquer du fond de teint sur son visage, cachant alors ses joues rouges et quelques cernes qui étaient réapparues. Après avoir finit, il prit le temps de se regarder dans la glace pour être sur de n’avoir oublier aucun détails, effectivement, il en avait bien oublié un, il passa le pinceau dans son cou pour cacher la petite marque de morsure qu’Andres lui avait faite un peu plus tôt.

-Pardon d’être si rapide mais j-je dois y aller.  
-C’était une mauvaise idée ce massage ? Demanda Andres.  
-Mais non ! Pas du tout, au contraire j’ai bien apprécié, je t’assure, merci de m’avoir réveiller d’ailleurs !  
-Je vais y aller, je dois travailler aussi.  
Andres ouvrit la porte sans dire un mot mais Flavio rattrapa directement son bras avant qu’il s’en aille, il le fixa pendant quelque court instant, restant silencieux.  
-Si l’envie te prend de repasser, je ne te refuserais pas. Dit-il avec un clin d’oeil.  
-Hm… J’y réfléchirais. Répondit Andres.  
-A la prochaine bello !  
Flavio lui lâcha alors le bras, le laissant retourner travailler et fit de même.

La journée fut longue, autant pour Flavio que le garçon qu’il venait de rencontrer, le blond se changea pour la énième fois de la journée, s’habillant de vêtements plus décontracté, un simple pantalon blanc avec un un pull de la même couleur et enroula l’une de ses écharpes Gucci à son cou, il retira alors ses lentilles bleue, révélant ses mydriases et remit ses lunettes sur son nez. Il enfila ses chaussures et sa veste noire pour enfin quitter son lieu de travail. Lorsqu’il passa la grande porte, l’air froid vint lui transpercer les os, la pluie battait de son plein. Ayant oublié son parapluie, Flavio ne bougea pas de devant le bâtiment, partiellement protégé. Il retira sa veste pour la mettre au dessus de sa tête.  
Super.. Je vais avoir l’air d’un idiot mouillé ! Pensa-t-il.  
Il s’apprêta à sortir de son abri quand il heurta quelqu’un de plus grand que lui vêtu d’une veste vert olive, un pull à capuche noir et un jeans.

-Pardon, pardon ! Je ne regardais pas où j’allais ! S’excusa Flavio.  
Le grand brun se retourna avec son parapluie sans dire un mot. Les vêtements de Flavio commençait déjà à être trempé.  
-Oh mais t’es le bello de ce midi !  
-Je..Oui. Répondit Andres, quelque peu gêné.  
Andres mit son parapluie au dessus de Flavio.  
-Tu l’as oublié ? Demanda L’espagnol  
-Je prend toujours mon parapluie avec moi ! Et oui, il a fallu que je l’oublie le jour où j’en aurais eu besoin..  
-Tu vas au métro ? Demanda Andres.  
-Oui mais pas pour rentrer chez moi, je veux d’abord faire un peu de shopping !  
-J’y vais aussi  
Flavio remit sa veste sur ses épaules et continua son chemin en direction du métro en partageant le parapluie d’Andres.  
-Décidément, tu ne fais que m’aider aujourd’hui ! Ton intervention de tout à l’heure m’a bien aidé, les filles ne m’ont plus du tout embêter, en plus tu avais raison, je l’avais déjà remarqué mais son parfum ne s’accorde pas du tout à sa peau et du coup, ça ne dégage vraiment pas une bonne odeur, je comprend pas pourquoi elle ne s’en est pas rendue compte plus tôt mais grâce à toi, elle a vraiment compris et grâce à ça le manager va même la rayer du défilé de la semaine prochaine, tant mieux, j’y participe aussi, elle ne me gênera pas ! D’ailleurs j’ai vraiment froid, j’aurais du mettre un plus gros pull, je crois que je vais en racheter un. Tant que j’y pense, j’adore ta veste, ça te va vraiment bien !  
-Ah.. Elle ne vaut pas grand chose  
-Mais elle te va bien ! De plus, elle est vert olive comme tes yeux, ça s’accorde ensemble !  
-…Merci. Le remercia-t-il d’une voix faible.  
Flavio continua de parler beaucoup racontant sa journée, les ennuis qu’il avait rencontré mais également tout ce qui s’était bien passé, après quelques minutes, ils arrivèrent finalement à la bouche de métro, noir de monde, Andres referma son parapluie et suivit Flavio à travers les gens, il pointa son oyster carte après lui.

-Tu prends la même ligne que moi ? Demanda Flavio.  
-Oui. Répondit-il brièvement en le suivant dans l’escalator.  
Flavio se tint à la rambarde et regarda les pubs présente contre les murs.  
-Regarde ! Y’a un nouveau spectacle, j’irai bien le voir ! Et je suis allé à celui-là, il était génial, les acteurs sont toujours aussi incroyable !  
-Je suis allé à un spectacle avec une amie le mois passé  
Flavio discuta encore un peu, questionnant encore Andres qui répondit toujours aussi brièvement, ils se dirigèrent chacun vers un quai différent, Flavio se retourna inconsiement sur lui et le suivit malgré que son métro venait d’arriver.  
-Attend ! Ça ne t’intéresse pas de venir manger un bout avec moi ? J’aime bien ta compagnie, et c’est moi qui invite évidemment !  
Andres prit le temps de réfléchir tout en fixant Flavio.  
-Si tu es occupé, je ne te retiens pas… Rajouta Flavio.  
-Non, enfin oui je veux bien, je n’ai rien de prévu ce soir  
-Merci ! Ça fait plaisir, tu vas voir je vais t’emmener dans un excellent restaurant italien, c’est mon préféré j’y vais de temps en temps.  
Andres changea alors de direction vers l’autre quai, Flavio attrapa le bras d’Andres par surprise et se mit à courir, le métro toujours présent, il entrèrent et les portes se refermèrent directement derrière eux.  
-Génial ! Je ne pensais pas réussir à l’avoir ! S’exclama Flavio  
-Le prochain était dans une minute  
-Peut importe ! Je suis content d’avoir eu celui-ci et ça n’avait pas sonné  
Flavio et Andres étaient debout, le métro était vraiment bondé, eux-même avait leur corps très proche l’un de l’autre, seul Andres avait réussi à se tenir à une barre au dessus de lui, Flavio lui n’était ni assez proche et encore moins assez grand pour l’atteindre, il s’agrippa alors au bras d’Andres.

-Ça ne te dérange pas ? Je n’ai rien pour m’accrocher.  
-Non… Dit-il tout bas.  
Quelques arrêts plus loin, Flavio descendit, suivit par Andres jusqu’à l’extérieur, il rouvrit son parapluie pour les protéger, malgré la pluie, il y avait toujours du monde, Flavio se dirigea vers le centre commercial plutôt chic, le Westfield shopping.  
-Je suis déjà venu, c’est un labyrinthe. Fit remarquer Andres.  
-N’est-ce pas ? La première fois que je suis venu, j’ai mis une vingtaine de minutes à trouver la sortie mais en fin de compte, ce n’était même pas celle qui menait au métro ! Mais maintenant je connais tout par coeur, je viens si souvent ! Avant d’aller manger, j’aimerais aller faire un magasin, je suis venu pour ça, je dois retirer une commande.  
Flavio entra dans l’une des première boutiques, il se dirigea vers le rayon des pulls et sorti du lot un blanc en flanelle.

-Je viens souvent dans ce magasin ci, je trouve toujours mon bonheur ! Comment tu le trouves ? Demanda Flavio.  
-…Il est bien  
-Et le bleu tu en penses quoi ?  
Flavio tenait les deux pulls en main, indécis sur lequel choisir, il regardait Andres comme s’il cherchait la réponse en lui. Quant au brun, il prit le temps de réfléchir tout en regardant les deux pulls.  
-Les deux sont bien. Répondit finalement Andres.  
-Oh ! Et bien je prend les deux alors ! Mais je vais d’abord les essayer. Tu ne veux pas quelque chose toi aussi ?  
Flavio se retourna sur le rayon des chemises derrière eux, il en sorti une très jolie couleur rouge vin.  
-Cette chemise là t’irait vraiment bien ! Tu fais quel taille ?! S’exclama Flavio.  
-Mais je n’ai pas besoin de chemise.  
Flavio ne l’écouta pas et prit une chemise taille M et L, il avança vers les cabines d’essayage. Andres finit par le suivre dans son idée. Flavio lui tendit les chemises.  
-Pourquoi je dois les mettre ?  
-Parce que tu serais tellement beau dedans !! S’il te plaiiiit ! Supplia Flavio.  
-Hm…Bon d’accord  
-N’oublies pas de me montrer, je veux voir !  
Flavio alla dans sa cabine et retira ses vêtements pour essayer les pulls, les deux lui allait aussi bien l’un que l’autre, il sorti alors avec le bleu sur lui et ouvrit légèrement le rideau de la cabine d’Andres qui n’avait pas encore de finit de boutonner le chemise. Flavio resta sans voix face à lui.

-J’avais raison, tu es magnifique avec !  
-Je devrais l’acheter ? Demanda Andres.  
-Je ne te force pas mais elle semble faite pour toi, moi j’adore franchement avec un pantalon noir ce serait parfait.  
-Je prend. Choisit Andres sans réfléchir plus longtemps.  
Flavio rentra dans la cabine pour prendre l’autre chemise qu’il n’avait pas essayé quand  
Andres caressa le bras de Flavio en le poussant doucement contre le mur.  
-Il est doux. Dit Andres.  
-Oui, c’est pour ça que j’aime… bien cette marque  
Andres descendit sa main le long du bras de Flavio et rapprocha un peu son visage de son cou.  
-Tu..  
-Je ?  
Flavio le fixa d’un air très interrogatif, ce qui déstabilisait Andres, bien trop gêné pour le regarder dans les yeux, Flavio bougea autour de lui pour chercher son regard et sa réponse.  
-Ton parfum sent bon  
-Oh ! Merci… Dis Flavio en rougissant.  
Andres le relâcha aussi vite et détourna son regard, avançant directement vers la caisse, Flavio discuta avec la caissière, qu’il connaissait bien étant un habitué du magasin, elle semblait sourire en voyant qu’il était accompagné, Andres ne remarqua rien de tout ça, il était bien trop occupé à payer et vouloir partir, chacun prirent leur sacs tandis qu’Andres attrapa celui de Flavio.  
-Donne  
-Merci ! T’es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Flavio.  
-Non

Lorsqu’ils furent à l’extérieur du magasin, il marchèrent encore un peu en silence quand Flavio se dirigea alors dans une très grande boutique pleine de parfum et maquillage à ne plus pouvoir les compter. Andres le suivit, tentant de ne pas le perdre et contrairement à ce à quoi il s’attendait l’italien ne sembla pas prendre le temps de s’arrêter à regarder les produits, Flavio qui avait filé s’était très vite dirigé vers une très belle vendeuse coiffée d’un chignon blond, Flavio qui avait filé  
Andres s’arrêta devant quelque parfum, regardant les bouteilles sans but tandis que leur discussion semblait animée, il finit par revenir auprès de Flavio peu après. Les deux compères regardait le nouveau collègue et colocataire de Marianne arrivé il y a peu à Londres nommé Antonio, toujours très souriant et plein de vie.  
-Tu as de la chance qu’il est pour les hommes aussi.  
-Mais oui ! Il est vraiment trop beau ! T’es sure qu’il dirait oui ? Se questionna Flavio.  
-Peut être, je vais faire ce que je peux pour t’arranger un rendez-vous avec ce bellâtre. Répondit Marianne.  
-Et regarde moi son fessier, il serait pas sportif ?? La questionna Flavio.  
-Exact ! Il fait du football et de l’athlétisme, j’ai déjà eu la chance de le voir torse-nu, ça vaut le coup d’oeil ! Révéla la française.  
-La chaaaance !  
Andres se rapprocha alors d’eux, Marianne se tourna immédiatement vers lui avec un joli sourire.  
-Puis-je vous aider monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle.  
-Il est avec moi, c’est un ami, quelque chose t’intéresse Andres ?  
-Pas vraiment, on ne devait pas aller manger ?  
-Bientôt ! Tu peux aller chercher ma commande pour moi si tu veux, ça ira plus vite  
Flavio ouvrit son téléphone et afficha la preuve de commande.  
-Tu vas à la caisse et tu leur montres le document  
-Pourquoi je dois le faire ? Se plaignit Andres.  
-S’il te plaiiiit ! Après on ira manger, je te jure !  
Andres prit son téléphone sans dire un mot et se dirigea vers la caisse pour récupérer la commande de Flavio, il le regarda de loin, plutôt impatient de finir les magasins qui commençait à l’ennuyer un peu.

Après son départ, Marianne lança un petit regard qui en disait long à Flavio et s’adressa à lui d’une voix basse.  
-Et donc tu l’as trouvé où celui-là ? Demanda-t-elle, les yeux qui brille.  
-Aujourd’hui même sur mon lieu de travail, faut absolument que je te raconte !  
-Mais Flavio, pas de relation au travail ! Tu sais bien que ça peut devenir compliqué après..  
-Et alors ?! Tu l’as bien regardé ? T’aurais dis non ?  
-Hmmm bon j’avoue t’as un point, il est vraiment à tomber. Répliqua la française. Mais pourquoi demander pour Antonio si tu l’as lui ?  
-Oh ! Ca m’étonnerai qu’il soit amoureux de moi ou quoi que ce soit, moi non plus d’ailleurs mais j’ai l’impression qu’il y a un feeling entre lui et moi… Je ne saurais expliquer, je l’ai subitement invité à venir au Westfield avec moi et voilà  
-Hm, je vois je vois, j’ai hâte d’avoir les détails. Insista-t-elle.  
-Je ne t’oublierais pas Bella ! Il me regarde, je crois qu’il tient à ce que l’on aille au restaurant que je lui ai promis  
-Je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps mon chéri, passe une bonne soirée. Dit-elle d’une voix pétillante.  
-Toi aussi, on trouvera un moment pour se voir quand l’on aura chacun du temps libre  
-J’adorais ! Ça fait si longtemps, au fait, le joli brun travaille aussi à Caffè Nero avec mon frère Francis durant le week-end… si ça t’intéresse. Lui apprit-elle en lui adressant un clin d’oeil.  
-Oh ! J’y penserais, je te laisse bella  
Flavio retourna auprès d’Andres qui avait son sac à la main avec son nouveau parfum, il discutait avec le Antonio en question qui lui avait proposé de prendre avec quelques échantillons de parfum.

-Bonjour, c’est un nouveau parfum ? Demanda Flavio à Antonio.  
-Bonjour ! Oui, il sent vraiment bon, vous voulez le tester ? Proposa Antonio, le sourire aux lèvres.  
Flavio acquiesça et Antonio projeta du parfum sur un bâton d’essai pour ensuite le tendre au blond.  
-J’adore ! Il t’irait vraiment bien Andres, met-le  
Antonio s’approcha d’Andres pour lui mettre le parfum mais celui-ci ne semblait pas pour.  
-J’ai pas envie…  
-Fais le pour moi ! Ce parfum sent si bon ! S’il te plaiiit. Implora Flavio.  
Andres grommela, Antonio semblait un peu effrayé, ayant peur de mal faire, Andres lui donna alors son poignet et accepta de mettre du parfum. Il frotta alors ses deux poignets.  
-Voilà, t’es content ? Demanda-t-il légèrement exaspéré mais incapable de lui dire non.  
-Oui ! J’adore ! S’exclama joyeusement Flavio.  
Soudain, Antonio regarda à sa droite la publicité d’un autre parfum puis Flavio et à nouveau la publicité, il était en fait représenté dessus habillé d’un costume stylisé noir et blanc. Flavio remarqua tout de suite la surprise d’Antonio, ayant repéré bien avant la publicité présente de lui.  
-C’est vous ?! Demanda Antonio.  
-C’est bien moi oui ! C’est une photo très récente.  
-Tes yeux ne sont pas les mêmes. Fit remarquer Andres.  
Flavio se tourna et avança d’un pas vers lui, fixant ses yeux presque noir sur les siens.  
-C’est seulement maintenant que tu remarques ? J’ai pourtant retiré mes lentilles, de plus photoshop est souvent utilisé, il ne faut pas se le cacher.  
-Je…J’avais remarquer mais j’ai rien dis. Expliqua Andres.  
-Bon, on va y aller, à la prochaine Antonio ! Tu me verras souvent ici. Lui dit-il d’une voix mielleuse.  
-Ah, oui, euh merci de votre visite en espérant vous revoir bientôt.  
Andres et Flavio quittèrent le magasin, se dirigeant enfin vers le restaurant, il commençait à y avoir moins de monde.  
-Il est formel et un peu stressé, ça le rend mignon tu trouves pas ? Demanda Flavio  
-Je suppose  
Flavio emmena enfin Andres dans un magnifique restaurant, tout les clients étaient très bien habillé, le décor était luxueux, une serveuse les salua et les plaça à une table avec le menu, Flavio se mit à le lire, la carte changeaient quelques peu de temps à autre.

-Qu’est-ce qui t’intéresse ? Je t’assure que tout est délicieux, moi je ne sais pas quoi choisir, il y a tellement de choix !  
Andres prit un moment pour réfléchir, parcourant le menu, entre-temps, Flavio avait commandé une bouteille de vin lorsqu’ils passèrent enfin commande.  
-Une pizza funghi en entrée s’il vous plait. Choisis finalement l’espagnol.  
-La soupe du jour et un carbonara pour moi s’il te plait Sophie. Demanda Flavio.  
-Un carbonara aussi.. Merci. Finis de commander Andres.  
La serveuse se retira pour donner la commande dans la cuisine.  
-Tu vas voir, le carbonara du chef est divin ! S’exclama Flavio.  
-Tu connais bien le personnel ici ?  
-Bien sur, je viens une à deux fois sur le mois depuis que je vis à Londres. Répondit-il enjoué.  
Lors de leur diner, l’italien continua de parler beaucoup, discutant à propos de certaines choses lui étant arrivé à Londres, un peu de son travail mais aussi de voyage, apprenant à Andres qu’il avait un petit frère venant de temps en temps le visiter. Il arrivèrent à la fin de leur repas.  
-Voudriez-vous un digestif ? Demanda la serveuse.  
-Un cappuccino pour moi. Commanda Flavio.  
-Un amaretto.  
La serveuse parti préparer leurs boissons et revint les servir assez rapidement.  
-J’ai un grand frère mais on s’entend pas très bien. Expliqua Andres.  
-Moi je me le demande, parfois je pense que Luci ne m’aime pas autant que je l’aime.  
-Mon frère a 6 ans de plus que moi, la différence d’âge a beaucoup jouer dans notre relation. Continua Andres.  
Flavio le regarda bien dans les yeux, Andres qui semblait du genre à faire des phrases brèves était en train de parler de lui.  
-Ah bon ? Comment ça se passait quand vous étiez plus jeune ?  
-Mes parents étaient très occupé, il se retrouvait parfois à devoir s’occuper de moi au lieu de voir ses amis… Il ne me prêtait pas souvent d’attention et ça finissait généralement en dispute, il était parfois méchant avec moi dans le dos des parents.

-Je vois, on a pas toujours les même intérêt avec un âge aussi différent, c’est parfois compliqué d’établir une relation avec nos frères et soeur.  
Andres acquiesça, ils terminèrent leurs boissons et le blond demanda pour payer l’addition, ils se rhabillèrent juste après ça et sortirent du restaurant.  
-Merci pour le repas. Dis Andres, face à Flavio.  
-De rien… Ça m’a fait plaisir.  
Ils prirent le chemin vers la sortie, le centre commercial était si grand qu’Andres n’avait aucune idée de quel chemin prendre pour partir de là, il se contenta de suivre Flavio, très souriant qui lui connaissait bien l’endroit. Soudain Andres s’arrêta devant une boutique.  
-Je vais acheter un truc. Expliqua Andres.  
Flavio le suivit sans le questionner, c’était un magasin de CD et DVD avec également beaucoup d’électronique et goodies de film en tout genre. Pendant qu’Andres sembla chercher après un certain film, une étagère de peluche avait attiré son regard, il prit en main celle de krokmou, aussi douce que mignonne, il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour se décider à vouloir l’acheter, il rejoignit ensuite Andres avec.  
-Tu as trouvé ce que tu voulais ? Demanda l’italien.  
Andres bougea encore quelque boite jusqu’à en choisir un, c’était un film d’horreur à la couverture plutôt macabre. L’espagnol dirigea alors son regard vers la peluche que Flavio avait à bras.  
-Oui, je vais aller payer.  
Andres attrapa alors la peluche des bras de Flavio et se dirigea avec vers la caisse.

-Hey ! Rend moi ma peluche !  
-J’ai dis que j’allais payer… C’est cadeau  
-Mais je ne t’obliges pas, je l’ai prise pour moi et-  
-Ne discute pas, je te l’offre ! Dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
Andres passa alors à la caisse et sorti du magasin avec Flavio, enfin à l’extérieur du centre commercial, le ciel était déjà noir, on apercevait déjà les lumières de la ville sans qu’une seule étoile ne soit visible, l’air devenait frais et Flavio enfuit alors ses mains dans ses poches. Contrairement à plus tôt dans la soirée, Flavio était silencieux.  
Ils descendirent ensemble dans la bouche de métro et prirent le même, n’ayant attendu que quelques minutes sur le quai, il y avait très peu de monde, ils s’assèyerent chacun sur un siège l’un à coté de l’autre.  
-Tu descends où Andres ?  
-Je prend le DLR à Bank jusqu’à Blackwall  
-Oh ! Mais j’habite pas loin, je prend le même chemin que toi mais je descends quelques arrêt avant, à Limehouse. Ça te dérange de me réveiller quand on change ? Je commence à fatiguer. Demanda Flavio.  
-…Non  
Flavio s’était adossé confortablement contre son siège en fermant les yeux sans même attendre la réponse d’Andres, le trajet se déroula calmement, ils changèrent pour prendre le DLR où Flavio s’assoupit à nouveau. Quelques minutes plus tard, Andres lui tapota l’épaule pour le réveiller, ce qui ne semblait pas fonctionner, il posa donc sa main dans ses cheveux et rapprochant sa tête de lui en le décoiffant un peu.

-Flavio ! Ton arrêt est le prochain ! … Flavi !  
L’italien ouvrit doucement les yeux, il rougit et recula légèrement lorsqu’il remarqua la proximité de leurs visages.  
-On est à Shadwell, je descend bientôt mais… Pourquoi tu m’as décoiffé ?! Se plaignit-il en se regardant dans la vitre.  
-Tu ne te réveillais pas.  
Flavio tenta de se recoiffer au mieux, prit ses sacs et se leva, il ne fit que quelques pas avant de se retourner vers l’espagnol.  
-Tu ne voudrais pas venir chez moi ? Le film que tu as acheté a l’air bien… Proposa timidement Flavio.  
Andres réfléchit un moment, passant sa main dans son cou, incertain.  
-Je ne sais pas, je travaille demain. Lui répondit-il finalement.  
-Oh, okay. Rétorqua l’italien d’une mine déçue. Merci pour cette soirée et pour la peluche, à une prochaine fois…peut-être  
Le train s’arrêta, Flavio ouvrit les portes et sorti du wagon, il continua son chemin en replongeant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste.  
Je devrais penser à ne plus oublier mes gants, l’hiver est vraiment rude cette année. Pensa-t-il.  
-Attends ! Attends-moi !  
Flavio se retourna vers la voix de l’espagnol qui l’interpellait à sa grande surprise.  
-Je change d’avis, je veux bien venir. Expliqua Andres après l’avoir rejoins.  
-Pourquoi tu l’as pas dis plus tôt ?! Dit Flavio en souriant. Tu tombes bien, réchauffe-moi les mains !  
Flavio leva ses bras et posa ses mains froides sur les joues d’Andres qui frissonna qui les lui attrapa pour les retirer de son visage.  
-Tu as si froid que ça ? Pourquoi tu n’as pas de gants ? Le questionna Andres tout en gardant ses mains dans les siennes.  
-Je les ai oublié… Tu as de la chance, ton corps il est chaud ! Dit Flavio.  
Andres frotta ses mains l’une après l’une.  
-Voilà, c’est mieux ?  
-Oui, ça m’a bien réchauffé…Merci Andres. Le remercia-t-il en souriant. On y va ? J’habite tout près, il n’y a que deux rues à faire.  
-Je…oui.  
Sans même le remarquer, Andres avait rougit face au sourire de Flavio, il le suivit dans les rues, il y avait encore du monde mais ça semblait être un quartier plutôt calme, après avoir marché une dizaine de minutes, Flavio sorti ses clés face à un petit immeuble d’une dizaine d’étage.  
-C’est ici, je vis au 7éme étage.  
-Tu n’es plus fatigué Flavio ?  
-Un peu mais ça va, je me suis bien reposé dans les transports !  
Andres le suivit jusque dans son appartement en restant silencieux, une fois à l’intérieur, Flavio retira sa veste, la mit au porte-manteau et posa toutes ses affaires à l’entrée.  
-Tu peux tout poser là, je vais mettre plus de chauffage et un pull, t’en fais pas, le salon va se réchauffer en un rien de temps ! Il ne fait pas froid mais un peu plus de température ce serait sympa  
Flavio ouvrit la vanne du radiateur sur 2 et alla rapidement dans sa chambre, il revint habillé d’un pull blanc en cachemire avec un col roulé tandis qu’Andres avait déposé ses affaires à coté des siennes, gardant son film en main.

-Une, deux, trois… cinq. Il a six vestes. Remarqua Andres.  
Il baissa alors les yeux sur l’armoire à chaussure du blond.  
-Un, deux…Cinq, sept non huit paires, neuf avec celle qu’il porte.  
-Raté onze avec celle qui traine dans ma chambre et mes chaussures de sport ! Le surprit Flavio en rigolant.  
-Dé-Désolé… S’excusa Andres dans ses petits souliers.  
-Ne t’inquiète pas pour ça ! Ça m’amuse de voir que les gens sont impressionnés par le nombre de vestes et chaussures que j’ai mais je les utilises toutes et pourtant, j’en connais qui en ont bien plus que ça… Je vais nous préparer des snacks, tu peux déjà allumer la télé.  
-D’accord  
Andres alla au salon, prit la télécommande sur la table basse et alluma la télé. Il ouvrit ouvrit la boite et inséra le disque dans le lecteur. Flavio revint très vite avec une boisson gazeuse, de l’eau, deux paquets de chips et quelques biscuits.  
-J’espère que tu aimes bien tout ça ! Tu veux pas un plaid ? J’adore avoir bien chaud quand on fait soirée télé.  
L’espagnol acquiesça et Flavio sorti rapidement un joli plaid rouge et un deuxième bleu foncé qu’il donna à Andres, il se posa alors dans le divan avec le rouge et s’enroula dedans. Andres s’allongea contre l’accoudoir et leur film commença. Tandis que Flavio était fort intéressé par l’intrigue du film d’horreur, Andres préférais en rigoler de temps à autre. Un peu avant la fin film, Flavio commença à fermer un peu les yeux et piquer du nez, Andres se rapprocha alors de lui en prenant son épaule.  
-Heyy ! T’endors pas, c’est bientôt fini !  
Le blond releva un peu la tête et se lova contre lui.  
-Pardon, j’ai eu une longue journée, je fatigue vraiment… mais je vais rester éveillé jusqu’à la fin, je veux savoir s’ils meurt tous ou pas.  
Lorsque Flavio se coucha sur lui, l’esprit d’Andres s’embrouilla, il ne fit que le fixer au lieu de regarder le film, il voulu le repousser mais quelque chose en lui l’en empêcha, il rougit à nouveau et passa son bras autour des épaules de Flavio qui se blottit alors encore plus contre lui.  
Le film se termina une quinzaine de minutes après, Flavio se laissa tout à coup tomber sur les cuisses d’Andres qui eut un léger sursaut.  
-Je le savais qu’il n’y aurait pas de survivant !!  
-Moi.. aussi. Dit Andres en regardant ailleurs.  
Flavio se leva alors, gardant le plaid sur lui, il remit ses pantoufles, éteignit la télé et prit son téléphone en main, indiquant 22h35. Quand tout à coup, celui d’Andres se mit à sonner, Flavio regarda par son épaule, la photo du contact représentait une jolie brune très souriante aux yeux vert avec Andres à ses cotés.

-C’est qui ? Elle est vraiment belle…  
-C’est important… enfin c’est une amie, je peux aller sur le balcon ?  
-Oui bien sur !  
Andres décrocha le téléphone et ouvrit la porte vers le balcon, il y avait quelques plants de fleur suspendu, une petite table blanche avec deux chaise, quelques cigarettes trainaient dans un cendrier au milieu. Il s’installa sur l’une des chaises.  
« Allo Santi ? Pardon de t’appeler si tard, je voulais te demander un truc »  
« T’en fais pas, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? »  
« Ca te dérange si on se voit plus tard pour notre rendez-vous de demain ?… Je ne me sens pas très bien »  
« Ah, encore ? »  
« J-Je suis désolée… »  
« Non, je voulais pas dire ça ! C’est pas un problème… on peut se voir à 11h non à midi même, repose-toi Rosa, c’est important, ça t'arrive souvent alors pense un peu à toi »  
« Super merci ! D'accord, je vais en profiter mais dis-moi tu es où ? »  
Andres sursauta, comment avait-elle deviner qu’il n’était pas chez lui ? Il retira alors son téléphone de son oreille et remarque que Rosa l’avait appelé en vidéo. Elle commença à rigoler, suspectant quelque chose.  
« Tu m’as l’air de passer une bonne soirée, si j’avais su, je t’aurais envoyé un message pardon ! J’espère que j’ai rien gâché, son appart est joli en tout cas ! Je parie que c’est encore une belle blonde »  
« Non, tu n’as rien gâché, je te raconte demain, passe une bonne nuit »  
« Merci ! Et toi amuse-toi bien »  
Andres raccrocha, heureusement que Flavio n’était plus dans le salon sinon Rosa aurait eu mille et une question à lui poser, où avait-il disparu d’ailleurs, se demanda Andres, il rentra à l’intérieur et ferma la porte du balcon, il aperçu alors la porte de la salle de bain ouverte, Flavio venait de mettre une crème de nuit et se brossait les cheveux, il cessa son action pour se tourner vers lui.

-Andres, je voulais savoir, c’est comme tu veux mais tu préfères rentrer chez toi ou rester dormir ici ? Enfin je suppose que tu travailles demain alors…  
-Je commence à midi demain alors, hum… Je veux bien rester oui  
-J’ai surement un t-shirt à ta taille pour dormir, t’en fais pas pour ça  
-Tu invites souvent des hommes comme ça ?  
-Tu acceptes souvent des invitations d’hommes comme ça ? Demanda Flavio a son tour, exaspéré.  
Suite à leurs questions, ils se dévisagèrent durant de longues secondes, Flavio était faché, cachant que cela l’avait blessé, il finit par baisser la tête, Andres posa sa main dans son dos, se rendant compte qu’il s’était mal expliqué.  
-Pardon, je voulais pas dire ça, ça avait un autre sens, c’est juste que je suis surpris… Pourquoi moi ? Parce que je suis ton style de gars ? Demanda-t-il en quête de réponse.  
Flavio se mit à rigoler de sa réponse et ses questions inattendue, Andres sembla perplexe face à sa réaction.  
-Je ne te pensais pas maladroit comme ça ! Si je devais inviter chaque homme que je trouve beau, y’en aurait bien de trop. Et contrairement à tout ces autres hommes, tu me donnais l’impression d’être quelqu’un de bien, je l’ai vu dans tes yeux la première fois. Par contre, rappelle-toi que tu as accepté toute mes invitations. Termina-t-il d’expliquer en lui faisant un clin d’oeil.  
-Je.. C’est vai  
-Bon, tu veux te brosser les dents ? J’ai toujours des nouvelles brosses !  
Flavio ouvrit la petite armoire suspendue au dessus de l’évier et sorti une brosse à dent d’un nouveau paquet de quatre qu’il tendit à Andres, ils se brossèrent les dents ensemble quand soudain, après avoir reposé la brosse, il prit une mèche arrière à Flavio dans les mains.  
-Tu as un noeud juste là  
-Qu-quoi ?! C’est pas possible !  
L’italien prit rapidement sa brosse à cheveux pour se défaire de ce noeud qui était bien dissimulé à l’arrière de sa tête, Andres lui prit alors la brosse des mains et tenta de le défaire avec les doigts.  
-Arrête, ça ne mène à rien de brosser, je vais t’aider.  
Flavio se calma et le laissa s’en occuper, Andres l’enleva rapidement et le coiffa par après.  
-Voilà, il n’y a plus de noeud.  
-Vérifie qu’il n’y en a pas d’autre ! Je pourrais perdre mon travail à cause de ça !! S’inquiéta-t-il.  
Andres passa alors sa main dans tout ses cheveux tout en les brossant, il n’en trouva aucun autre.  
-Y’en a plus… Comment tu fais pour avoir les cheveux si doux ?  
-J’en prend soin, rien de très sorcier mais je comprend pas comment j’ai pu me retrouver avec un noeud… Dit-il en soufflant.  
Il sortirent de la salle de bain et emmena Andres dans sa chambre, heureusement il avait un lit deux place, au lieu d’allumer la lumière, il alluma des nanoleafs à l’aide son téléphone, donnant place à un mélange de lumières bleue claire et foncée en rythme, il ouvrit son armoire et en prit un grand t-shirt noir, Andres était plutôt impressionné par cet éclairage.  
-Tu les as acheté combien ? J’en avais déjà vu en boite de nuit  
-C’est un certain prix mais je trouve que ça vaut le coup, ça dépend aussi la forme et le nombre mais pour 9 triangles j’en ai eu pour 200 euros. Et ça fonctionne grâce à une application, je peux changer les couleurs, le rythme et tout et même les synchronisé avec une musique comme en boite de nuit du coup.  
Flavio ouvrit l’application de ses nanoleafs et montra son fonctionnement à Andres en changea les lumières pour des teintes de rose, d’aurores boréale ou encore une ambiance nuit dans les tons mauves.  
-Ok je veux la même chose. Annonça subitement Andres.  
-Très bonne idée d’achat ! Content de voir qu’il te plaise autant, j’étais sous le charme aussi la première fois que j’en ai vu.  
Flavio s’assit sur sa partie de lit et posa ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet, il se déshabilla ensuite, avec le regard de l’espagnol inconsciemment posé sur lui, pour se mettre en pyjama, l’espagnol fit de même, le t-shirt était à la bonne taille et il se blottit dans les draps. Il se tourna alors vers Flavio qui avait déjà fermé les yeux, assez loin de lui et se rapprocha un peu.  
-Qu’est-ce que tu essaies de faire ? Je te vois venir ! Je suis fatigué ! Lança l’italien en ouvrant subitement les yeux.  
-Ri-rien du tout ! Je ne pensais même pas à ça… je veux juste enfin, si on est trop loin l’un de l’autre, on va disputer la couverture.  
-Oh ! C’est bon j’ai compris, c’est une excuse pour m’avoir dans tes bras, je connais bien les hommes tu sais, pas besoin de me le cacher  
Flavio se blottit alors contre le torse d’Andres qui lui, après quelques instant, passa son bras au dessus de lui.  
-Bonne nuit Andres. Dit Flavio d’un ton joyeux.  
-Bonne nuit  
Andres se mit à caresser les cheveux du blond et rapprocha sa tête de lui jusqu’à fermer les yeux.


End file.
